


He can laugh

by Grey28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, lol, pre-season 3 events, really just the 104 kids seeing their dads being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey28/pseuds/Grey28
Summary: “I never thought that the Captain could laugh” said Sasha, almost in the border of fainting.“Of course, he could laugh. But it’s just that I never thought that we would’ve been able to see it” said Armin, he whipped away a tear from the corner of his eye.--Might be considered as the second part of my previous pic "He can smile".
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	He can laugh

The freshly assigned Special Operations Squad found themselves doing their mourning routine in their little but cozy cabin. Since the hunting for Eren and Historia had been organized and they found their asses threatened by the Military Police, they have had to recoil to this hiding spot in the middle of the woods. Also, they had been assigned to Levi’s Squad, which made them disciplined and eager to accomplish the cleaning chores.

Today, Jean, Sasha and Connie were moping the floors, well, it was more accurate to say that Sasha and Connie were just splashing water around while Jean mopped. Historia was polishing the windows and furniture’s surface, and Mikasa helped her by lifting her up to reach high places. Eren scolded Mikasa for taking so much hard work when she was supposed to rest, Mikasa shoved off his statements by saying Historia didn’t represent much of a weight. Armin was in charge of the kitchen’s organization and had serious suspicion on Sasha and the missing apples.

Even though, all of them seemed committed to their chores, Eren was surprisingly at ease that day. He had overslept and was not shouting at everyone for not cleaning like the Captain wanted. He was the clean freak of the group his different attitude was easily noticeable.

“Wow Eren, you seem quite relaxed today and not the usual loud idiot” said Jean while wearing a presumptuous smirk on his face.

“I have a feeling that today the Captain’s gonna be in a good mood” he then added “besides, it seems that you are finally learning how to mop, Jean-boo” Eren wore exactly the same expression as Jean.

“Hey! Do not call me that!” said Jean as he got closer to Eren and grabbed him by the shirt’s collar. Eren responded mimicking Jean’s threatening position, as he did the same with the other’s shirt.

“Not again…” said Armin as he facepalmed.

“If we ignore them maybe they’ll go away…” Mikasa whispered to Armin, both of them seeming to like that idea.

“I call you whatever I want, you stalker!”

“Huh?!” Jean let out of his mouth a confused sound, almost sounded offended.

“I saw you spying on Mikasa while she was exercising!” Eren tightened his grip on Jean.

“I wasn’t spying! We were talking!” said Jean as he prepared a fist and pointed it directly to Eren’s face. “I’m tired of yo…” A loud noise interrupted Jean midstance. It was a sound that they had never heard and the mysterious nature of it seemed to freeze their blood. This caused Eren and Jean to lose their fighting positions (though, they remained close to each other). Suddenly, the noise stopped, leaving them confused.

“What was that?” said Sasha, who was all alert now.

“It feels like I just heard a baby cry, but like… there is no baby” said Connie already hiding behind Sasha, tremor in his voice “You know what I’m saying?”

“No” said Mikasa.

Armin seemed to be reflexing on what just happened, he had a hand rubbing his chin “It sounded more like a…” the sound interrupted him again, this time, louder and longer. This made the sound much more distinguishable. “A laugh” completed Armin.

  
“We are being haunted!” screamed Sasha in horror “I heard about them! The mad men in the woods! They will eat us!”

Mikasa shoved an apple to Sasha’s mouth, in an attempt to shut her.

“Whose laugh could it be? Other than us is just the Captain” said Historia calmly, although, an unnoticeable tremor accompanied her voice. Only Eren noticed.

“Precisely” said Eren while nodding his head “It’s the Captain”

“What the…” said Jean, unbelieving.

“How are you so sure?” asked Historia.

“The Commander arrived today” Eren’s determined tone made it seem to his friends that what he said explained everything. This had the opposite effect as his friends looked even more confused.

“Guys, it’s indeed the Captain! And he is with the Commander” said Connie while standing in front of one of the windows. Everyone else rushed to stand beside him, eager to see what was going on. Meanwhile, Eren stayed right where he was, a conceited expression on his face.

The image they found was just as striking. The Commander and the Captain were sitting in one of the outdoor tables. A pot and some teacups were placed on the table, they seemed to be drinking tea. Nothing outstanding about that or anything that told them what made the Captain laugh like crazy. They were talking, well, it looked more like the Commander was telling a story and Captain Levi excitingly listened to him. It was quite normal, until the group of comrades noticed the Captain’s face: he was smiling, widely smiling. They felt they had seen something forbidden to mortals, like they stole something from the gods.

The soldiers were staring in awe at the scene when, all of the sudden, the laugh began again, but this time they could confirm that it was the Captain and he was laughing like crazy because of something the Commander said. Their mouths dropped.

“I never thought that the Captain could laugh” said Sasha, almost in the border of fainting.

“Of course, he could laugh. But it’s just that I never thought that we would’ve been able to see it” said Armin, he whipped away a tear from the corner of his eye. Historia nodded at Armin’s statement, it brought to her memories of Ymir and her back when they were just trainees. She smiled.

“It’s truly an experience” said Jean. The sensation of seeing Humanity’s Strongest Soldier do something as trivial and mundane as laughing out loud reminded him to the times he made Mikasa laugh. There was something about making laugh these soldiers who owned force and senses beyond human capabilities that marveled Jean so much. He looked at Mikasa, who was still appreciating the scene. Her eyes were wide, disbelief in her expression. He wondered if she also saw herself reflected on the Captain.

“See?” said Eren from behind “It’s always the Commander who makes the Captain laugh like this” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Told you they were more than just friends!” Sasha whispered to Connie while giving him a side bump.

A knock on the door interrupted everyone’s thoughts. Hange entered to the cabin and saw the soldiers stacked in front of the window, they quickly understood what was going on.

“Your Squad Leader is waiting for you” Hange smiled, it was a sweet smile “And yes, he can laugh”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I have to admit that I wrote at 5 am in the morning. Turns out I woke up early (4 am) and just couldn't go back to sleep. This is the result.
> 
> Anyways, I love writing this kind of stuff because I feel it could easily be cannon, and well, I love thinking that it was. Also, I felt like we got so little of our 104 recruits acknowledging Erwin and Levi's relationship (at least in the anime), so really just wanted to fill the void.
> 
> Anyways, if you want me to write about specifically something, I'm all ears. I will try to explore Erwin and Levi's relationship deeper, as I think I've just written about them through other characters' eyes.
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
